Love Is Friendship Set On Fire
by MyMuseIsDead
Summary: This is a challenge I made to myself, to see if I could write a decent story using 1000 words or less. A collection of episode related and non-episode Naudrey drabbles.
1. We Have Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a challenge I made to myself, to see if I could write a decent story using 1000 words or less. A collection of episode related and non-episode Naudrey drabbles. Some dialogue from episodes may be used. **

Audrey stood in front of the floor length mirror, attached to the back of her bathroom door. After an hour of debating what to wear, she settled on black dress pants and a light blue cashmere sweater that hung to her curves. Her hair was up, with a few golden locks framing her beautiful face. All that was left was her make-up. If Dave and Vince saw her they would probably insist on a dress or long skirt, but it was winter and she wasn't going to freeze her ass off. A knock on the back door, brings her back to reality. After her kidnapping, Duke had put in new doors with peep holes.

"Nathan, you're early." Audrey said smiling, as she opened the door.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Yes and No," She replied, letting him in and shutting the door. "I'm not ready yet."

"When did you become so girly, Parker?" He asked jokingly. "You look amazing."

"I blame you. And, that dress shirt/tie/vest combo that you're wearing." She joked back. "Makes you look too sexy, handsome and hot. Seriously, are you trying to kill me?"

"Why?" He asked, wrapping his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Audrey noticed how his voice lowered and his stormy blue eyes darken a shade. "Is it working?" He looked and sounded like trouble, the kind that she wanted to lose herself in.

"Later." She said, cupping his face in her hands and standing on her tiptoes. "I promise." Then, she kissed him short but sweet. Pulling away before Nathan could deepen it. Smiling when she heard, a small frustrated groan escaped his lips.

"Who's trying to kill who, now?" He asked eyes still closed, and leaning into her touch.

Audrey was glad to see that even after a year apart, and his Trouble gone. Nathan still reacted, like her touch was the best thing he ever felt. When she and Duke return back to Haven three months ago, Audrey was worried that it would've been awkward between her and Nathan. And, they would have to start from the beginning again. She was thankful that didn't happen.

"I should warn you," She said, removing her hands from his face and he immediately opened his eyes. "The last time a man gave me flowers, I threw them in the ocean."

"Good thing I only brought you a crystal vase, instead." Nathan replied, handing her the vase that he had been holding in his right arm. It was overflowing with full bloom different color roses.

"If different this time, because you grew these yourself." She said, smelling the roses before setting the vase in the center of the kitchen table. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you." He replied

"Okay, enough talk." As she turned around, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to finish getting ready. My duffel bag is on my bed."

Part of Nathan couldn't believe that this was finally happening. After all the trials and tribulations, that put them through hell and back. They really did have time now. There were no meetings, work shifts, nobody in the way and most of all no more fear of that barn coming to take her away again. And, he was going to make every moment count.

Ten minutes later Audrey was ready. Nathan checked that the windows and the French doors leading to the deck were locked, while Audrey put on her coat and grabbed her black clutch purse, double checking that the theater tickets were in there. Then, turned off the lights

"Have everything you need?" He asked. Waiting for her by the back door, her black duffel bag propped up on his left shoulder.

"I do now." Audrey said smiling, walking over and holding his right hand leading him out the door. "Let's go, Tough Guy. The faster we solve this murder mystery, the sooner we get to our cozy hotel room with room service."


	2. Realities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to mention that none of these drabbles are related. However, I will write sequels if requested. This drabble is inspired by episode (3x09 – Sarah). I used some dialogue from that episode, but not the scene it was in. Claire is alive. **

Claire looked from the road, to the passenger's seat. Audrey was staring out the window, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Claire hated what she was about to do. But, Audrey's safety and sanity were both at risk. She kept insisting that this wasn't real, that they were trapped in an alternate reality. That a 'Troubled' veteran with PDST named Stuart Mosley, sent Duke and Nathan back in time.

The window of opportunity to get Audrey out of Haven was closing fast. Garland was waiting for them. There was no time for alternate scenarios. Audrey needed to face the cold, hard reality for herself. No matter how much it would hurt her.

"Why are we here?" Audrey asked confused, as they drove through the iron gates of Eastside Cemetery. Claire ignored her question, until she found the right section of the cemetery and parked the car.

"Look," She said, turning in her seat to face Audrey. "I'm sure there is a better Haven. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you need to face reality if you want to live. Follow me."

Audrey followed Claire out of the car, and down a row of graves. Until, they reached the last grave at the end of that row. She just stood there silently, staring at the name engraved on the gravestone. Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos. Audrey felt like she couldn't breathe. She told herself over and over, that this wasn't real. But, it wasn't working.

Instead, memories began filtering through her mind. Memories of things that had never happen between her and Nathan. Dates they never went on, cases they never worked on.

Memories of things that definitely did not happened. Passionate nights and mornings spent in his bed and sometimes hers. The way his skin felt against hers, finding all the sensitive spots on his body, his moans.

Memories of a moonlight beach proposal, of dresses, tuxedos, of rings, and a plastic stick with a plus sign.

Horrible Memories, the Rev's men attacking them, of Nathan protecting her so she could escape, of Nathan being beaten to death.

Memories of a hospital, blood, pain, of a miscarriage, and of a funeral. All these memories never happened, yet here they were. Crystal clear images leaving her with pain that, felt raw and fresh. Like an old wound ripped open.

"Audrey," Claire said gently, she couldn't imagine what Audrey was going through right now. "It's completely normal to create alternate scenarios, when you are grieving."

"The loss of your Husband, it was devastating for you. He died, protecting you from the Rev's men." She finished. "You're a fugitive wanted for attempted murder. You shot the Reverend Driscoll."

Audrey stared at Claire, pure shock clearly showing on her face. "No," She said, shaking her head in denial. "Nathan's still alive. I just need to talk to Stuart Mosley."

"Look," Claire said, trying to get through to her. "I don't know about Stuart Mosley, but the Boydens have lived at the address I met you at for 10 years."

"We need to get you out of here now." She finished. "You are not safe." They drove until they reach a grassy alcove. Garland was sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"Chief Wuornos." Audrey said, happy to see him.

"Well, I'm not the chief. Not anymore." He said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "But, I'm still your Father-in-Law."

"I don't want you to worry. We're going to get you to a nice safe place, okay. Let's go."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by some of the Rev's men. Audrey couldn't really explain how she knew Nathan and Duke, had fix things in the past. Maybe her strong connection, the bond she shared with Nathan. She stood up, and faced the leader of the group. He shot at her, but instead of the bullet hitting her everything around her disappeared. And, she was in Stuart Mosley's backyard with Nathan and Duke.

Audrey distracted Stuart long enough for Nathan and Duke to leave, then followed them. However, she stopped at the side of the house. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as Haven could get. She tried to pretend that this case didn't affect her. But, she knew that was a lie. This was the third time Nathan had died, and she was unable to stop it.

Only this time hurt so much more. Every amazing and horrific memory she remembered in that cemetery was etched into her brain. She wanted to forget, yet remember. They were married. Her husband lost his life protecting her. Sure, it was an alternate reality. But, the love she has for Nathan was always the same.

Audrey took a few deep breathes, hoping to regain her composure. When she felt she was strong enough, she continued walking to the front of the house. One look at Nathan, and the image of that gravestone came back to haunt her. Audrey was pissed at herself. She was not a crier, especially in front of anyone else. But, here she was seemingly frozen in place. Crying in front of the two people she loved the most, and whoever happened to be driving by.

Whatever was left of her composure and defenses had crumbled, the moment she felt Nathan's strong arms around her. Audrey wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Holding onto him as if, her life depending on it.

"I'm here, I got you." Nathan said. Moving one hand under the hem of her shirt and, rubbing small comforting circles on her back to soothe her. Knowing she needed the skin-to-skin contact more than him. "I'm not going anywhere. Just let it all out, Audrey."

"Nathan…She said, not lifting her head, words muffled. "Take care of me….Please."


	3. Second Chances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by episode (2x06 – Audrey Parker's Day Off), takes places a few weeks after that episode. **

She remembers standing in this same spot a few weeks ago. It's the same place and scene, only this time Audrey wasn't just going to stand and stare. The dream she had last night, was more of a wake-up call.

***DREAM***

_It was the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, and her day off. Audrey was in an empty movie theater, sitting in the back row. Just the way she liked it. The lights dimmed, and the movie starts. It's then that she realizes that she's trapped in a dream. It isn't a movie, playing on the huge white screen in front of her. It's some of her memories. _

_She continues to watch, not that she had a choice in the matter. Apparently, her subconscious wants her to learn something from this. It's giving her time to do something she has never done. Examine every action, and reaction she had to these situations. It felt more like an out-of-body experience, not a dream._

_It begins with the Keegan's barn. Audrey watches as she opens barn door, and let's Nathan in. He has a hockey stick, with a burnt out flare taped to it. Explains why he's there, to get her out. And, that he only has on flare left. She tells him that, she figured out how to solve the 'Root Trouble'._

_Audrey watches as Beverly Keegan and Dom Novelli walk out hand-in-hand. Next were Peter Novelli and Maura Keegan, followed by Duke and Evi. And, who did she choose that day? Chris over Nathan, lust over love. _

_She stared at the screen, a 'What the hell was I thinking' expression on her face. She had left Nathan in that barn alone, with only a flare. The one person she absolutely trusted, who she had actually admitted that to. He was the one person she never wanted to hurt, and she had. _

_What if she had been wrong? What if Beverly Keegan's and Dom Novelli's love had not been the answer? What if the answer was Love itself. What if those roots had decided to take revenge, and killed Nathan before he was able to walk out of the barn. This was Haven after all, where the impossible becomes possible. Audrey shakes her head, trying to get the 'What-Ifs' out of her mind._

_The scene changes and, Audrey actually cringes. She fights the urge to face palm, and peek through her fingers. Chris was a nice, smart and attractive man. But, he never really listened to her, understood or respected what she did for a living. He always complained when the troubles interfered, with the plans that he had made for them. _

_It wasn't like her to have sex on the first date. But, the whole killer roots experience, Chris's 'pretty' words, the lack of sex in her life and the fact that he was there was enough for her at the moment. Just two lonely people, at the right place right time. Telling him to go to London was her way of ending the relationship as lovers. She could only offer him friendship now._

_The scene changes again, this time it's about her 'Groundhog Day' experience. But, it only focuses on three 'deaths'. She cries as she relives the horrible moments of Duke's, Nathan's and Chris's deaths. It's her reactions to when she sees them alive, that really catches her attention. She hugs Duke, she hugs Chris. Both of them out of relief that they're alive. But, her reaction to seeing Nathan hurts her. Audrey is yelling at the screen, yelling at herself to do something or say something. But, she just watches herself stand there and staring at him._

_The final scene is the end of her 'Groundhog Day' experience. She and Nathan are at the Gull, standing on the back deck. She is saying how she failed, because she couldn't save the 'Troubled' person responsible for the repeats. Nathan is telling her that the 'Troubled' make their own choices, and that she can't save everyone. _

_He tells her that, she could never fail him. Hearing those words hurt her, because she has failed him. Something she plans on never doing again._ _Nathan is her rock, the only person that could keep her grounded. Audrey didn't know what she would do if she lost him. _

***END OF DREAM***

She stares at him for a moment longer, hoping no one notices her awkward behavior. Nathan still hasn't noticed she is standing there. Too busy checking the temperature of his coffee. Finally, she walked up to him. It was now or never. Her second chance the change something she regretted. And, she wasn't going to let it slip away.

"What part of 'day off' don't you understand, Parker?" He says jokingly, smiling at her. "Since you're here, would you mind?" Passing her the mug, so she could test the temperature of the coffee. It was something that had become routine for them. But, she put the mug next to the coffee maker instead.

One good look at her face, and he knew something was wrong. "You had the nightmare, again." His voice was low. A mixture of seriousness and concerned, matching the expression on his face. "Want to talk about it?" Audrey gave him a small smile, and shook her head.

Nathan was shocked, by what happened next. His nerves were suddenly alive, at the feeling of her arms wrapped around him, and her face in the crook of his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, leaving the decision of when to let go up to her. Both of them not caring, that they were in the middle of the police station. Nathan wondered how bad the nightmare was this time, to make her want to hold onto him like this. But, he wasn't complaining

"Later." Audrey said, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Her words sounding a little muffled as she inhaled the scent of his aftershave, pancakes and something uniquely Nathan.

"Later." He agreed, pulling her closer to him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: ****A quick note to the person who**** asked me in their review, to send a message from them to laughterlovehappiness on Tumblr. Regarding the 'Perfect Plan' Gifs. **

**Here is the response from laughterlovehappiness: ****Oh! Well that could be a bit difficult considering I am recording the movie off my TV with my camera. I could do it for all the scenes but it could take awhile do to the fact that my arms get really tired holding the camera for long periods of time and take breaks and also need to redo the recording if my arms start to shake too much. Not to mention the horrible quality that all may produce.**


End file.
